Admirador
by Missclover
Summary: Neji sería capaz de destruir a cualquier hombre que intentara ligar a Tenten.


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

¿Qué significaba Tenten para él?

Se cuestionaba cada vez que veía a su compañera de equipo, lo cual llegaba incluso a incomodarle al momento de tenerla tan cerca.

Al tener un dominio sobre sí mismo, estaba seguro que no se le marcaba el nerviosismo que le causaba su presencia, tampoco le fallaba la voz cuando le hablaba ni mucho menos le salían notorios sonrojos en su pálido rostro.

Le era grato saber que tenía más autocontrol que su prima Hinata al estar cerca de Naruto, al menos los desmayos no eran de familia.

Pero si sentía pequeños cambios en su persona con tan sólo observarla, y eso le agradaba. No le disgustaba sentir el palpite constante y desenfrenado de su corazón, además que era algo que no se podía apreciar para otros, de esa manera podía actuar como solía ser, un hombre callado y sereno.

Llevaba tiempo así, sintiéndose como un niño tímido si ser capaz de avanzar. No sabía cómo actuar para tener un poco más de su atención. Tener más de sus sonrisas, de sus palabras y acciones que sólo ella podía alegrarle el día.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella sonriéndole a otro, nerviosa como si no supiera qué hacer con ese tipo. Y Neji tenía otro de sus cambios en su ser, una variabilidad en su persona, un sentimiento de disgusto y coraje.

Una emoción parecida cuando mataba a sus enemigos.

Podía llegar donde estaba su amiga, acercarse y dejarle muy en claro al tipo debilucho que Tenten era suya. Aunque sonara tan posesivo y poco común en él, sabía que era una buena estrategia para liberarse de molestos tipejos como lo era aquél que estaba cerca de ella.

De esta manera, podía ayudarla y cuestionarse una vez más qué significaba ella para él. Tener al menos la respuesta que él quería escuchar, saber si ella estaba dispuesta a dársela como él lo estaba esperando.

Con sólo tener esa inquietud comenzaba a caminar hasta donde estaba Tenten, quién a su vez platicaba con poca paciencia con el chico de poca gracia. Un chico común y corriente, un simple muchacho de la aldea que no merecía la pena de tener la atención de ella. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre aún cuando lo había visto un par de veces acompañado de su amiga.

No le molestaba que otro hombre le hablara a Tenten, pero sí le enfadaba las caras de pervertidos y estúpidos que ponían cuando estaban con ella, como si la quisieran desnudar con solo mirarla.

Al menos pondría fin a todo eso.

Estando a poca distancia de ellos y haciéndose notar, pudo ver la reacción del chico al observarlo. Rápidamente dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás tratando de alejarse, y el resto de su cuerpo temblaba, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido parecía a punto de desmayarse.

— Es hora del entrenamiento Tenten— dijo acercándose un poco más a su amiga dándole la espalda al otro, sin importarle nada más que la respuesta de ella, sólo escucharla para él. Su voz que lo cautivaba.

— C-claro Neji— Neji sonrió internamente, aunque era nuevo le gustaba la expresión de Tenten de tímida ante su presencia. Y antes de comenzar a caminar para dirigirse a su entrenamiento, pudo escuchar entrecortadamente como si le faltara el aire al sujeto que estaba detrás de él.

El tipo que intentaba ligar a su amiga.

— Hyu…ga-san— Vaya que empezaba a tener más lástima por él. Y el silencio inundó el lugar por unos cuantos segundos.— Y…yo— Sin más aquél tipo de cuyo nombre no quería recordar se largó de su presencia, de la de ambos.

Patético.

Ni siquiera era capaz de luchar por algo que quería.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó con sorpresa sin creer que el chico se había alejado del lugar en un santiamén, estaba segura que Lee se emocionaría por tener una competencia con él en una carrera por toda la aldea.

— Dímelo tú— Y nuevamente captó la atención de ella, el tono de voz que había utilizado era firme y autoritario, pero tenía algo más diferente, era distinto de lo que Tenten estaba acostumbrada—. ¿Quién era _él_?

Y es que ese algo la había dejado paralizada.

El genio no pudo suprimir una diminuta sonrisa al contemplarla nuevamente. Quería que se diera cuenta de las sensaciones que le hacía tener con sólo tenerla tan cerca, y al verla tan nerviosa como lo estaba él –aunque sabía ocultar bien sus emociones- le ponía feliz.

¿Cómo se vería Tenten cuando le dijera sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella?

Por supuesto que no habría punto de comparación.

Porque ni él mismo era capaz de creer que su ser cambiaba con sólo pensar en ella, como si fuera otra persona. Tenten significaba mucho para él, no era una simple amistad que creyó por varios años al tratar de cuestionarse sobre lo que sentía.

No iba a darse por vencido cuando sus rivales eran hombres que no eran capaces de hacerle frente, de luchar por lo que amaban. Ese tipo de personas no se merecían a una chica como lo era Tenten.

Porque ella era demasiada para ellos. Ella era única.

Y él trataría de estar a su lado haciéndola más especial.

— Un… admirador…— Más bien un acosador bueno para nada, ese fue el único pensamiento que se le vino al Hyuuga al escuchar la respuesta; ya para cerrar el tema estaba dispuesto a seguir con su caminata sin hacer otra pregunta absurda, pero nuevamente su marcha quedó interrumpida al seguir oyendo a la castaña— Tuyo. Quería… quería que lo ayudara… a conquistarte.

Tragó grueso al escucharla. Nuevamente otro sentimiento poco agradable hacia ese hombre se hacía presente.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Con sorpresa he actualizado más rápido de lo que creí, y es que con esta idea me dio tanta risa que no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir para torturar una vez más a Neji.

Oh Neji, también a ti te caen las sorpresas y es que pensar que un hombre va detrás de ti es algo que nunca esperabas. xD

Y todavía el _acosador _quería que Tenten lo ayudara jajajaja

Sip, soy bien cruel =P

Pero bueno, Neji obviamente lo iba a rechazar por muy buenas razones xD

Espero que al otro fic no torture tanto al genio jejeje

Por cierto, si me tardo en contestar los reviews les doy una gran disculpa u.u Pero de antemano sabrán que me hacen feliz sus comentarios, y de igual manera a las personas que no tienen cuenta en la página para responderles.

¡Hasta la próxima!

*Dudas, comentarios sean bienvenidos. :)


End file.
